A Tranquil Sea of Remus
by LadySirius32158
Summary: Sirius is a frantic puppy can Remus put things to rights?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

TITLE: A Tranquil Sea of Remus

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: SB/RL

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I would claim Sirius if I could (but alas this is not meant to be!)

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman.

A Tranquil Sea of Remus

"REMUS!"

The voice that was raised in frustration and irritation, bellowing out with all the subtlety and finesse of a wounded bull came from none other than Sirius Black. Of course. Head buried in the cherrywood armoire that graced their bedroom, while all about him flew articles of clothing which found themselves released from his aggravated fingers as not being that which he sought. Socks and underwear, ties and shirts, all become potentially lethal weapons let loose with a ferocity of purpose which defied description.

And sitting amid this wanton destruction, a peaceful sanctuary in the midst of the eye of the storm, sitting most calmly on the edge of their bed, watching as Sirius threatened to implode any second, was none other than Remus J. Lupin. Of course.

"Sirius, calm down, love," he said in his silken, smooth, lycanthropic voice, with just enough gravel in it to cause even the annoyed animagus to take note.

"But Remy," he began to whine, gazing at his lover with those big puppydog eyes, his lower lip threatening to explode into a Sirius pout at any moment.

"But nothing," came the passive response, the tenor of which was clearly meant to calm even the most recalcitrant puppy. "Come here, love, sit beside me..." as he patted the mattress - that well-worn often-used playpen of their lust - for emphasis.

And Sirius Black was nothing if not obedient. So of course he obeyed. Climbing up beside his wolf, even as the words were falling from his lips, "But I can't find it, and we need it..."

"Hush dear." A single slender finger laid upon Sirius' quivering lips. "All will be well. You'll see."

Remus wrapped his arms around the upset wizard, drawing him even closer to him, Sirius' head upon Remus' strong chest. He laid a soothing hand upon those raven tresses, shot with just a hint of white, a sign that time passed no man by, even beautiful sex gods, caressed them softly as he spoke in a low-pitched voice which was calculated to ease his lover's distress. "Patience, my love, patience," he counseled, "all in good time, all in good time..."

"Remus John Lupin, that's easy for you to say, you're bloody perfect..."the words muffled into Remus' chest cavity. But the lycanthrope heard him very well. And he could not restrain the smile which lit up his face. Oh how he loved his silly little puppy. Even more when he was like this, believe it or not.

"Not perfect, merely patient. For patience is ever rewarded, my love. That I do know."

"But, Remus..." the whining began again.

Again Remus laid a shushing finger gently on his lover's lips, stilling Sirius' protests, and very softly, he began to speak...

_Once upon a time there was a young boy, who, through no fault of his own, found himself to be different than all the other children around him, different even from the adults in his life, a difference which manifested itself on a monthly basis when he would transform into a hideous monster, and have to be hidden away, lest he harm another person while in the throes of his cycle of lunacy. He grew up apart from all others, for although his parents loved him very much, there was nothing that they could do to change what had happened to him. Nor could they truly understand what he went through as a result. And therefore he was alone, very alone, as he himself feared to care for anyone else for fear of harming them, or of repulsing them with the knowledge of his beastly self, the wolf that slumbered inside of him._

_This boy dreamed more than anything of being able to go to school, of being able to study and learn about the many things which interested him, which filled his imagination in the hours he spent on a daily basis with his beloved books - for he was not allowed to go school with the other children, due to his unfortunate curse, and also because he was blessed with the ability to do magic. And when he was eleven and the invitation came from Hogwarts that he attend the school he was thrilled - but also saddened that he was unable to go. Until a very wise and great wizard, who was the Headmaster at the school, made arrangements to accomodate the boy's irregularities - having a house built away from school grounds where once a month he could become the beast and the residents of the school would be safe from him._

_Of course the boy was thrilled, and at the same time apprehensive. For he was not used to being around people, and he was afraid that they would discover the truth about him, and hate him for it, and fear him. So when his parents bade him farewell for the first time at Platform 9 3/4, and he faced the Hogwarts Express, alone, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen to him..._

_The boy was slender, slight of build and pale complected. Tawny golden hair curled about his head while amber eyes observed the world at large, luminous orbs which beheld the hustle and bustle about him, and worried that he would not end up where he should, that somehow he would be left behind on this noisy train station, and lose out on this wonderful opportunity to be able to go to school at Hogwarts School of Wizardy and Witchcraft - which to Remus John Lupin was an amazing thing, for never had he dared hope that he would be allowed to do the things that other children took for granted as their due. He was different, and he knew that he was different, and the knowledge both saddened and isolated him from those around him._

_Should he enter the train, seek a compartment in which to set his things, and to make himself comfortable for the long ride to Hogwarts, which was all the way in Scotland? Or wait until he was given leave to do so by some figure of authority, of which he saw none at the moment? Decisions, decisions, decisions..._

_At that exact moment, Fate intervened - although the intervention was far from obvious - as Remus' ruminations were disturbed by the sound of laughter, and a seeming disturbance in the crowd of people who were making their way through the station. There seemed to be an invisible parting in their midst as something or someone ran through them, accompanied by titters and shouts of wild abandonment. The first blithe spirit to make himself seen was tall and lanky, clean-cut handsome, with a shock of unruly dark hair, hazel eyes framed by black spectacles, and an infectious laugh. Remus watched him with idle curiousity as he shot onto the platform, followed closely by a smaller youth, sandy hair, who had not yet lost his baby fat, and who seemed to mimic every move the other made. They tumbled together, the first exclaiming, "Told you we'd beat him here, didn't I, Pete?"_

_Remus was mildly curious as to whom these two boys were waiting for, as he cast his observant eyes about the platform, living vicariously through their expectations. And he had not long to wait, for a third figure now emerged upon the scene. And what Remus Lupin saw made his very heart stop within his breast._

_He was easily as tall as the first boy, with long dark tresses which touched upon the collar of his robes, pale alabaster skin, tinged pink through his exertions, and eyes of a veritable midnight blue. He was out of breath slightly, as if he'd fallen behind them and hurried to catch up, but Remus saw in his eye something else, a tinge of sorrow that he was doing his best to hide before his friends, which they did not notice. But Remus did. Remus felt the sorrow, as he saw the great beauty of the boy on the platform - and he fell totally and completely in love with him at that very moment._

_And then - through some miracle known as fate, chance, karma, kismet - or one of a number of other names for that which is meant to be - the boy turned his head, Remus falling into his field of vision. And he smiled. At Remus. If Remus had somehow managed to shuffle off the mortal coil at that very moment, the radiance of that smile the last image burned into his retina, he would have died a happy boy indeed._

_The eye contact was broken by the bespectacled youth who grabbed the other's arm. "Sirius, let's get a place on the train before we end up having to sit with Snivellus and his group." Sirius - brightest star in the firmament - how fitting._

_The boy called Sirius continued to regard a boy named Remus. "Hullo," he said, "I guess you're new too, like us, eh? Come along, we'll all get a compartment together." How could anyone not respond to that voice, those words? Remus was more than willing to do this young god's bidding, follow him anywhere._

_"Come along then," and the pied-piper cum sex god led the way onto the train, followed closely by Remus, and the other two lads, whom for the moment had been forgotten by the young lycanthrope. Once aboard, he quickly found a compartment which they all four filed into, and once the hustle and bustle of stowing their bags was done with, they all sat and looked at one another, introductions obviously being the next step._

_"What's your name, mysterious traveler," Sirius began. Had anyone ever had such a beautiful smile, or a more melodic voice? Remus didn't think so._

_"Remus Lupin," he managed to reply somehow, although he was sure his voice held a decided squeak. Merlin, how embarrassing._

_"This fellow here with the perpetual mussy do is James Potter, that boy with the growling belly is Peter Pettigrew. And I am Sirius Black." Remus' heart revolved within his chest - the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard, like music to his ears._

_And thus it began._

_Something clicked, there inside that train compartment, a feeling of camaraderie which only strengthened over the following years. And how very pleased was Remus when he found himself sorted into the same House as they, and when he became their dorm mate as well. And equally pleased but at the same time frustrated to find that the very nice bed he was given to sleep in, with the mattess of just the requisite firmness, and lovely hangings, was closest to that of one Sirius Black._

_And so they grew up together, quickly becoming inseparable companions, Remus and Sirius, even over and above the mutual friendship shared by the four boys with the seemingly unbreakable bond between them. Remus and Sirius - their fellow students became accustomed to speaking of them that way for seldom did you see one without the other - even on the quidditch pitch, where Remus would drag his books and study in order to be close at hand while Sirius practiced. But how much studying he actually accomplished is a matter of debate, for his eyes inevitably strayed to that slender, but muscular figure perched atop his broom as he flitted about the sky above him, listening for his laughter as he made particularly good moves, and moaning in empathy when he did not succeed. Or in the library, where more often than not Sirius would sit and doodle amusing pictures while Remus attempted to study - often dirty ones at that, which gave Remus some very definite ideas as to what he would like to see regarding one Sirius Black. And at times like those he was grateful for the full robes which hid the effect of those thoughts on his youthful body._

_Holidays were a fun time for the quartet - Marauders, they fancied themselves, in some sort of piratical wizard fashion - for the rounds of visitation would commence, moving between the Lupins', the Potters', and the Pettigrews' - never the Blacks, for reasons he did not quite understand, he only knew that Sirius grew deadly pale whenever it was suggested and deftly changed the subject with claims that it was not a good time for that. But it was never a good time, which only made Remus wonder what Sirius wasn't telling him. But he didn't push his friend - he never pushed him. Well, except maybe about studies, for it drove him to distraction that Sirius seldom if ever sat down with a textbook and paid attention to it - and yet he received good grades. Remus worried that that would not always be the case, and that he would drop behind them, and thus out of their classes, as well as their dorm. But this never came to be, luckily - Sirius having a natural ability to pass all his exams without studying for them. An ability apparently shared by James. But as much as he loved James as a friend, Remus' heart belonged to Sirius, so he worried about the boy a great deal._

_And for a long time he worried that Sirius might find out about his true nature, learn about the beast that dwelled within, and come to despise Remus for what he truly was, whether it was the boy's fault or not. He approached each full moon with a greater and greater dread, finding himself contained within the lonely confines of the Shrieking Shack for his safety as well as the safety of everyone else, reduced to howling and snarling and filling the frightened locals with images of dread evil spirits, never dreaming what truly possessed the supposedly empty building. And each month he made excuses to explain his absence, as well as his resultant exhaustion the next day. Until their fifth year, that was - when one day just before the full moon, as Remus began to think of a new reason to excuse himself from their presence, they confronted him with the knowledge of what he was - which both flabbergasted him and broke his heart at the same time, for what he had most feared was coming to pass and he was losing his friends, as well as the boy he secretly loved. But no - they not only did not reject Remus, they had a surprise of their own to tell - they had discovered Remus' true nature during their second year together, piecing his secret together from odd clues and hints - and as a result had brainstormed and studied, on their own, to become animagi, so that they might accompany Remus on his monthly stint, and help him to withstand the cruel change, their animal presences intended to calm the beast within him. Thus it was that Peter became a small rat with shifty eyes, whom they called Wormtail - the very irony of which was not recognized without the benefit of hindsight - James was a magnificent stag named Prongs - and Sirius, his beautiful Sirius, was a big black friendly dog by the name of Padfoot. How his heart swelled when he regarded his friends in their animal forms for the first time - to think they had done this for him!_

_And something else occurred during their fifth year, something which had been coming on for a while but which during that year struck with a vengeance - namely, puberty, or more specifically, in Sirius' case, the apparent need to snog any moving, living, breathing female in the vicinity of Hogwarts. Below the age of fifty, that is. Remus watched in agony as he kissed them all - took them to the Astronomy Tower, the quidditch pitch, the Great Hall, in shadowy corners of the corridors - anywhere and everywhere. Snogging up a veritable storm. And it simply broke Remus' heart. For even as the other boys gravitated toward the girls, and the girls toward the boys, he knew in his own heart that he had no such desires, that the only one for him was Sirius, but that that would never be because Sirius liked girls. But what he found even more excruciating was the fact that Sirius seemed determined to touch him every chance he got, too - accidentally, in passing, or simply thoughtlessly, as when he would flounce onto Remus' bed when the other was doing his best not to throw himself into his arms, and lean against him, or lay on him even, declaring what a great pillow he made - or any of a thousand other things that drove Remus crazy in every conceivable way, not least of which was possessing almost a perpetual hardon with Sirius' name on it, courtesy of his own burgeoning puberty. And although Remus was not an overly large boy, being slim and slight of build - he had a rather large appendage, due to his lupine nature, and it became awkward at times to hide it in its turgid state. And why it was not apparent to Sirius' canine senses was beyond Remus' knowledge, for he was more than acutely aware of the scent of Sirius Black - he carried it in his sensitive nostrils whereever he went, and he even knew when the other boy was wanking, at night in the privacy of his own bed, which set off a chain reaction with Remus that culminated in a severely bitten lip to still his moans as he attained his own orgasm while stroking himself and thinking of Sirius, once Sirius himself had found his own release._

_Remus was quite an unhappy boy, but at the same time he was paradoxically happy, for Sirius was in his life, and he wouldn't have it any other way._

_How long things would have remained in this veritable limbo is hard to say, had not fate intervened - a rather cruel fate, or so it first appeared._

_Sirius Black began to go steady. With a seventh year student by the name of Lauren. And from the beginning, she led him around by the nose, for reasons that were entirely inexplicable to Remus. But lead him she did, and he was always at her beck and call. And suddenly quite missing from Remus' life, which broke the young boy's heart._

_But nothing hurt as badly as the day that she caught him in the quidditch stands, watching Sirius practice, as this seemed to be the only time that he could actually see the other, short of staring at him as he slept. And she told him in no uncertain terms that Sirius was hers and hers alone - and that they were to be wed - and that he didn't need Remus for anything any more. And oh how her cruel eyes glittered as she spoke the hated words, and how Remus' heart did weep within his breast. But he never let on, no, he kept it close to himself, except in the privacy of his silence-charmed bed where he howled in pain throughout the long night. He began to avoid Sirius, which wasn't an easy thing to do as they shared most classes, but he stayed away from the Great Hall and avoided his bed until long after the other had turned in and was fast asleep, leaving before he awoke even. And thus it went on, and might have continued indefinitely, except for one particularly stormy night when Remus was awakened by a clap of thunder..._

Remus sat straight up in his bed, his heart thumping painfully, and for a moment he was disoriented as to space and time. But when another clap sounded, followed by a lightening strike, he realized that it was but a storm, and he willed himself to calm down. Idly he noticed that there was no rain, which was a shame, for the sound of raindrops beating against the windows had the power to soothe at times, and lately that was a feeling which was very hard to attain, it seemed.

From the corner of his eye, although he tried not to look, he really did, he could see Sirius' bed. But to his surprise it was empty. Remus turned his head now, positive he must be mistaken, for was it not some ungodly hour of the night, surely, when all should be safe and accounted for within their beds? But no, he was not mistaken, and not only was there no Sirius there, the bed looked untouched. Remus frowned. Although he shouldn't care, he did. And Sirius' absence worried him very much.

He slipped quietly from his bed, grabbing his cloak, and easing on his trainers. He spotted Sirius' cloak near to his own, and he took it as if by instinct, as he couldn't even be sure if the other boy were inside of the castle or not. Careful not to waken either James or Peter, he left the dorm, making his cautious way through the darkened common room and out through the portrait hole. The fat lady stirred a little, but when she saw who it was she calmed down, assuming that his reasons for being up and about to be sensible, for of course everything that Remus Lupin did was sensible. Little did she know.

Remus roamed the corridors searching for his friend, but to no avail. Everything was still, all were held fast in the throes of slumber. Except for Mrs. Norris, whom he narrowly missed near the Slytherin dungeons - wondering if perhaps Sirius were up to some mischief there. But no, no sign of the dark haired boy anywhere. Remus sighed, biting his lip unhappily as he realized that he would have to leave the castle in order to continue his search.

He wrapped his cloak tightly about him, slipping through the doors of the castle, bracing himself against the rising winter wind. He hoped that Sirius were not out here, without his cloak, but he almost had to be for he was no where else. Unless, of course, he was with Lauren somewhere. A possibility, he supposed, but not in the girls' dorm, of course. And until he knew, Remus could not rest easy. He searched the area around the Whomping Willow and Hagrid' hut, but Sirius was not there.

And then suddenly an idea took hold, and he realized the one place that Sirius might actually be, as he turned his steps toward Sirius' place of refuge in times of trouble - the quidditch pitch. The electrical display in the sky above him illuminating his steps - not that he needed that, of course, his eyesight being greatly enhanced by his condition. Under other circumstances, he might have thought it beautiful, but his need to find Sirius, and his anxieties over the other boy's whereabouts superseded any interest in the night sky for Remus.

He reached the field, and made his way to the top of the Gryffindor stand, gazing upward as he did so. And there he saw a dark figure, at the very top, huddled in the corner. His heart cried out at the sight, and he hastened his steps. As he drew closer, he saw that it was indeed Sirius and that he was garbed in a but a rather thin white blouse, very Byronesque, and dark trousers, and Remus couldn't help but admire the beauty of the boy even as he wondered at his strange appearance, as well as his reason for being there. He took Sirius' cloak and laid it gently upon his shoulders, trying not to disturb him, but the boy started, blinking at Remus, and it tore his heart to see that his eyes were wet with tears.

"Re-Remus... what are you doing here?" Sirius asked, gratefully pulling the cloak about his shivering frame. "You should be in b-bed..."

"So should you. What in the world are you doing up here, Sirius, what's wrong?" He almost added love, but bit his traitorous tongue to hold the word within his mouth.

"I - I broke up with Lauren..." Sirius whispered.

That explained it, then. Sirius was upset over the girl.. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. And he was - sorry that Sirius was suffering, not that he had broken it off with the horrible girl.

"Don't be, it was my idea," Sirius replied.

That took Remus by surprise as he sat down abruptly beside his friend. "Wh-what happened?"

"She made me come to her tonight, we snuck into an empty classroom, where she had everything set up for us... for me..." he shuddered. "She told me that she wanted me to make love to her, she demanded that I make love to her..."

"But I don't understand, why not, if you two are to be married?" The very words hurt to say.

Sirius looked at Remus as if he'd grown a second head. "Married? Who said that we're getting married?"

"She did."

"But I didn't." Softly. "She wanted to get married, all right - to the heir of the Noble House of Black. All she wanted was my name. She never cared about me, any more than I cared about her. But when I told her that I wasn't interested, she laughed at me, and then she - she told me a few things about myself, and I ran - up here..." He shivered at the memory, but not with cold.

Remus' mind was trying to wrap itself around what he was hearing. Sirius never cared for her? There was no wedding? So it had been all lies. His heart rejoiced at the news, even as he felt anger at what she had tried to do to Sirius, the way she had attempted to use him, as if he were no more than a pawn to be toyed with. He resisted the urge to brush away the tears, to kiss him and make everything all better. He forced himself to focus instead.

"What did she say that upset you, Sirius?"

"Th-that she knew I loved someone else, but it didn't matter to her, as long as I married her and made her a Black."

"You - you love someone?" Remus almost stopped breathing at the words. Dear god, he had gotten his friend back just to lose him already? Oh, how unbearable the pain.

Sirius nodded in reply, not meeting Remus' eyes.

"Does - does she love you too?" Remus forced himself to speak the dread words.

"This person doesn't know..."

"Then you should say something, let her know how you feel." No, no, Remus' heart cried traitorously, never tell her, tell me instead...

"I can't." Fierce and low. "I'll lost their friendship if I do, and I couldn't bear that..."

"No, Sirius, you're wrong, a true friend wouldn't do that, you should give her the chance. I'm sure she loves you too, just say it..." No, my love, don't say it, he moaned internally.

"Oh Remus..." he said mournfully, "you're far too optismistic... If you only knew..."

"Then tell her!"

"I can't"

"You must!"

Sapphire eyes locked with amber eyes. Two pair of flushed cheeks, two hearts beating wildly.

Sirius opened his mouth, in an agony of indecision. Remus waited with bated breath, fearing to hear the girl's name.

"Very well, so be it," he said in the tone of one who is about to sacrifice himself on the altar of love. "Remus Lupin, I love you..." As soon as the words left his lips, Sirius leapt up as if about to make his escape from this place.

Remus was stunned. His brain tried to make sense of what it had heard. But his heart understood immediately, and gave directions to his body to react before Sirius got away. He blocked him with his own body, before he could run. Sirius stood there mutely, looking as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders.

"Oh, Sirius, I...I love you too..." Remus managed to whisper, "I've loved you from the minute I first saw you..."

Sirius' look was one of pure incredulity, followed by amazement, then wonderment, as he began to smile. "You - you do?" he asked softly.

Remus nodded. "I do."

In later years they would argue in front of the children as to just which one made the first move. Each claimed the honour of initiating the first kiss, and this invariably brought smiles from the young 'uns, who never tired of hearing the tale of how their parents came together. But regardless of who moved first, they were together, lips locked, hearts beating rapidly, hands unsure of just what to do, that managed to wrap about one another, as for this one glorious moment in time, they truly began...

"Children?" Sirius interrupted the tale, having long ago become calm under his lover's ministrations, gazing into his beautiful amber eyes. "What children?"

"Hush," Remus chided gently, "who's telling this story?" But he smiled in spite of himself as he finished," And of course they lived happily ever after, because Remus had the patience to wait for Sirius to discover that he was in love with him."

Sirius sighed contentedly, nestling warmly against him, and for a moment neither spoke, until Remus kissed the top of his head gently, pushing him back, so that he could rise. He went to the armoire, stuck his head inside, glanced about quickly and emerged with a small box in his hands. "Is this what you were looking for, love?"

"Yes, of course!" Sirius cried in delight, "you found it!"

Remus smiling at him most lovingly. "Patience, my dear Siri, patience is its own reward..." And you are mine he thought to himself. "Come here, let me look you over." He straightened Sirius' slight dishabille, eyed him carefully, then pronounced him beautiful, and ready. "And I am ready myself." He took Sirius' hand in his, kissed it gently. "Everyone must be waiting for us by now, shall we make a spectacular entrance? On this our wedding day?"

Sirius nodded eagerly. "What would I do without you, Remy?" he whispered with all the love in the world in his voice.

"You'll never find out," Remus replied passionately. They joined hands, Remus slipping the ring box into his pocket for safekeeping, as they left their room to meet the invited guests who were assembled downstairs for the ceremony.

They walked together to the top of the stairs, took a deep breath and smiled at one another...

And walked together into happily ever after...


End file.
